


Пришёл, увидел, победил

by Plzstopityou



Series: Конструктор [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Delusions, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzstopityou/pseuds/Plzstopityou
Summary: Ацуму и Осаму любят друг друга. Иногда они встречаются и спят с другими людьми, но, в конечном итоге, всегда остаются только вдвоём.Что могло измениться?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Конструктор [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101386
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anri_Kohaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/gifts).



> ау, в которой Акааши никогда не играл в волейбол.

Клуб был откровенно паршивым, но скромным требованиям Ацуму отвечал более, чем полностью. Темно, шумно, многолюдно — как и в сотне других подобных мест, но — Ацуму проверил — конкретно это было популярно лишь среди очень узкого круга, а ещё находилось так далеко от дома, что вероятность встретить хоть кого-то знакомого сводилась к абсолютному нулю. Стало быть, здесь их с Осаму никто не мог узнать и потревожить.   
Вернее, будь это просто обычной субботней вечеринкой, вполне могли — если не узнать, то хотя бы обратить внимание — сложно игнорировать две настолько примечательные фигуры. Однако, в ночь празднования Хэллоуина, среди пьяных ведьм, вампиров и оборотней, затеряться в толпе, скрывая лица полумасками и несложным гримом, было проще простого. 

Ощущение свободы и вседозволенности пьянило не хуже кислотно-ярких коктейлей, предлагаемых в баре. Первый раз Ацуму поцеловал Осаму прямо там же — за барной стойкой. Оглушительный шум крови в ушах причудливо сплетался с музыкой, наполнявшей клуб, и Ацуму чувствовал себя безмерно, невероятно счастливым. Целовать Осаму вот так, на виду, не стесняясь, было одуряюще хорошо.   
Целовать Осаму вообще было одним из лучших занятий на земле. 

Никакого излишнего внимания. Никаких условностей. Никаких запретов.   
Когда Осаму подал эту идею — рискнуть, сбежать подальше от всех и вести себя так, как душе угодно — Ацуму согласился, не раздумывая ни минуты. Во-первых, потому что это звучало весело, а во-вторых, потому что от предложений Осаму он не отказывался никогда. 

Кажется, в тот вечер они обтерли собой каждый укромный и не очень уголок клуба, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. В один момент, целуясь на ходу, они чуть не сбили какого-то парня — тот покачнулся, теряя равновесие, ойкнул, но был подхвачен Ацуму за локоть.   
— Просим прощения, — первым заговорил Осаму.   
— Ты в порядке? — вторил ему Ацуму.   
Парень рассеянно кивнул, поморщился и ответил, поднимая глаза от пола:  
— Все хорошо, не беспокойтесь.  
Встретившись взглядом с Ацуму, он на секунду прищурился и посмотрел так цепко, что стало неуютно и зябко. Впрочем, ощущение быстро рассеялось, стоило парню слабо улыбнуться и сказать:   
— Я, кажется, потерял линзу. Ничегошеньки не вижу.   
После он осторожно отцепил от своего локтя пальцы Ацуму, которые тот почему-то так и не разжал, и, попрощавшись, удалился.   
Осаму тихо рассмеялся в шею Ацуму, оставил на ней поцелуй и сказал:   
— Мы с тобой опасны для окружающих.  
Ацуму ответил:   
— Да похер. Похер на окружающих. На чем мы остановились?  
И снова прижался ко рту Осаму губами, не думая больше ни о чем, кроме него. 

***

Ацуму почти проваливается в сон, когда слышит негромкий голос Осаму. Они лежат в обнимку — обнаженные, расслабленные после недавнего секса — Осаму сполз пониже, почти утыкаясь носом в подмышку Ацуму, и из-за этого трудно разобрать, что именно он пытается сказать.  
Ацуму ерзает, приподнимает лицо Осаму за подбородок, тянется, чтобы оставить лёгкий поцелуй на кончике носа и тогда говорит:   
— Я совершенно ничего не услышал.   
Осаму прочищает горло и повторяет громче то, что пытался донести:  
— Я тут переспал кое с кем.   
Ацуму кончиками пальцев касается его волос, снова прикрывает глаза и просит:   
— Расскажешь?   
Осаму согласно мычит в ответ, устраивается поудобнее, забрасывая на него ногу. Ацуму весь обращается во слух — им с Осаму всегда нравились похожие (какая ирония) люди, поэтому история обещает быть занимательной.   
— Он был такой...приличный и хорошенький. Страшно захотелось его развратить. Я отсосал ему прямо под столом в том кафе, где мы встречались.   
Ацуму посмеивается и высказывает предположение:   
— Надеюсь, он потом возмущенно отхлестал тебя по щекам за непристойное поведение? Было бы забавно.   
— Ах, если бы, — мечтательно тянет Осаму. Ацуму знает, как ему нравится, когда его возмущённо хлещут по щекам. Давненько они не делали ничего такого, можно было бы уговорить Осаму устроить тематический вечер или вроде того в ближайшие выходные...  
К реальности его возвращает голос брата, не давая слишком сильно увлечься грядущими планами.   
— Зато он дал трахнуть себя прямо в местном туалете. И при этом так очаровательно краснел и поправлял свои очки — прямо мальчик-отличник, что я решил — будет классно в следующий раз кончить ему на лицо.   
— Думаешь, что следующий раз будет? — с притворным сомнением интересуется Ацуму, хотя делает это, конечно же, только чтобы поддразнить брата. Если Осаму отсосал кому-то на первом свидании, то о втором этот кто-то точно будет умолять. Вопрос скорее в том, что братья редко спят с кем-либо по второму разу — чтобы не давать поводов думать, что это может перерасти во что-то стабильное.   
Осаму мстительно щипает его за сосок и отвечает:   
— Конечно будет, если я захочу. И если ты не против.   
— С чего мне быть против? Развлекайся, сколько душе угодно. Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
Осаму издаёт звук, как будто его тошнит.   
— Отвратительно, откуда ты этого понабрался?   
— Из твоих книжек про любовь, конечно же, — радостно сообщает Ацуму. На такой эффект он и рассчитывал.   
Осаму тычет его под ребра и почти рычит:   
— Сколько раз мне просить тебя не трогать мои вещи?   
— Ты разбрасываешь их в моей квартире! — парирует Ацуму, пытаясь увернуться от очередного тычка. Осаму досконально знает все его чувствительные местечки, и иногда это очень хорошо, а иногда — очень-очень больно. Деться ему некуда, он заперт между стеной и Осаму, и все, что остаётся Ацуму — это попытаться спихнуть того с себя и кровати. Осаму быстро пресекает это и седлает бёдра Ацуму — а они, между прочим, все еще голые, и ход этот совершенно нечестный! Как можно думать о борьбе, если Осаму трется задницей о его член?   
— Если я оставил одну…  
— Вообще-то две!  
— Если я оставил две книги, — раздраженно выдыхает Осаму, щекотно ведя по рёбрам, — на отведённой мне полке, это не значит, что я их разбрасываю.   
— Справедливо, — тут же сдаётся Ацуму и заваливает Осаму на себя. Одной рукой трогает его между ягодиц — дырка все еще мокрая, мягкая, чуть припухшая — и Осаму точно так же забывает о том, что несколько мгновений назад они пытались подраться. Он судорожно выдыхает на ухо Ацуму и сам просит:   
— Ещё разок? 

Ацуму сделает все, что ему захочется. В конце концов он не врет — ему в самом деле важно, чтобы Осаму был счастлив. 

***

После тренировки и горячего душа Ацуму чувствует себя разморенным, но не уставшим. Наоборот — хочется найти себе какое-то занятие, выжать из остатков энергии максимум, но Осаму укатил на вечерне-ночную встречу с поставщиками, и надеяться на то, что он сможет составить ему компанию, не приходится.   
В коридоре Ацуму натыкается на Акааши Кейджи — Бокуто привёл его на самую первую тренировку, которую они провели на этой площадке, и представил как своего лучшего друга со школьных времён. Хината тогда, чуть не хватаясь за сердце, спросил:   
— Но разве не Куроо-сан ваш лучший друг?   
И Бокуто отвлекся, оставив Акааши без поддержки. Ацуму, как самый радушный из присутствующих, а так же невероятно галантный — кто бы не пытался доказать обратное — молодой человек, взял на себя миссию не дать Акааши заскучать. Завязав непринужденный разговор, Ацуму вроде как уловил, что Акааши работает в издательстве, но бессовестно упустил кем именно, и что ему понадобилось на тренировке по волейболу, потому что слишком увлёкся разглядыванием красивого лица Акааши, его глубоких синих глаз, а также ладной задницы, скрытой тонкой тканью строгих брюк.

Сегодня Акааши выглядит не менее привлекательно, чем в их первую встречу, и Ацуму позволяет себе немного полюбоваться, прежде чем задает вопрос:  
— Акааши, а ты чего тут?   
— Жду Бокуто-сана. Мы собирались пойти в кино.  
Насколько Ацуму уловил из разговоров в раздевалке, Бокуто собирался на свидание и, судя по всему, напрочь забыл, что у него уже были какие-то планы, потому что сбежал еще до того, как Ацуму отправился в душ. Расстраивать Акааши не хочется, но Ацуму все же делится своими наблюдениями — и видит, как опускаются плечи и уголки губ его собеседника.   
— Ох, ну, что же. Придётся идти одному, — пытается улыбнуться Акааши, и сразу же грустно вздыхает, тихо добавляя, — не люблю ходить в кино один.   
Решение приходит в голову Ацуму молниеносно. Стараясь не выдать, насколько ему нравится текущее положение дел, он ненавязчиво предлагает:   
— Если хочешь, я могу составить тебе компанию.   
Акааши недоверчиво распахивает глаза и спрашивает:   
— Правда? Но вы же даже не знаете, какой фильм, и мне как-то неловко отнимать у вас время…   
Ацуму незаметно вторгается в его личное пространство, становится близко-близко, настолько, что это уже может показаться неприличным, довольно отмечая, что Акааши не отстраняется.   
— Я же не могу бросить тебя в беде. К тому же, ходить по ночам одному — не лучшее занятие. Не отказывай мне, не разбивай сердце.   
Ацуму слышит у себя в голове фантомное хихиканье Осаму — за самую провальную попытку флирта во всей истории человечества — но Акааши светло улыбается ему — и соглашается.

Пока они ужинают в небольшом ресторанчике неподалёку от кинотеатра, Ацуму, не особо скрываясь, наблюдает за Акааши. Весь его облик кажется идеальным — от носов дорогих и модных туфель, до последней пуговички наглухо застегнутой светлой рубашки. Единственная деталь, выбивающаяся из строгого образа — непослушные кудри, тёмные и мягкие даже на вид. Ацуму разрешает себе представить, как смотрелись бы его пальцы в этих кудрях, и в это же время в его мыслях очень кстати всплывает рассказ Осаму о том парне, которому он отсосал на свидании в кафе. По телу разливается тёплая волна, сосредотачиваясь лёгкой пульсацией в паху — недостаточной, чтобы поставить Ацуму в неловкое положение, но вполне ощутимой, чтобы добавить его ужину приятной остроты.   
Акааши тоже хорошенький. И тоже очень приличный. Ацуму размышляет, как здорово было бы сорвать с него все эти покровы и обнажить честную сердцевину, подчинить своей воле и склонить на темную сторону. Чтобы от приличий не осталось и следа, а вежливо просить Акааши мог бы только о том, чтобы ему разрешили кончить.   
Давление в паху становится чуть ощутимее, и Ацуму буквально заставляет себя спуститься с небес на землю. Он осознаёт, что все это время открыто пялится на Акааши, а тот осторожно поглядывает в ответ, блестя глазами из-под стекол очков и закусывая губу. Ацуму дарит ему свою самую очаровательную улыбку и негромко говорит, нагнувшись поближе к столу:   
— Ты очень красивый, Акааши, ты знаешь?   
Реагирует Акааши именно так, как себе это представляет Ацуму — густо краснеет, сильнее закусывает губу, чуть отводит взгляд, и снова поднимает глаза.   
— Что вы… разве я… — тихонько произносит себе под нос Акааши.   
Жаркий румянец подбирается даже к кромке воротничка — Ацуму хочется раздеть его прямо здесь, чтобы посмотреть, не покраснела ли и грудь тоже. Он так увлекается этой мыслью, что сперва не понимает слов, обращённых к нему.   
— Это вы красивый, Ацуму-сан.  
Когда смысл сказанного доходит до Ацуму, он чувствует торжество. И не потому, что ему так важны комплименты («Ну конечно, не поэтому» — ехидничает внутренний голос, совсем не случайно похожий на голос Осаму), сколько важно то, что Акааши достаточно смелый, чтобы вообще сказать что-то подобное. Это даёт определённую свободу действий, и Ацуму собирается проверить, насколько этой смелости хватит. 

Зал, где должен идти фильм, практически пуст — Ацуму даже не верит собственной удаче, краем уха слушая, как Акааши объясняет это тем, что фильм идёт в прокате давно, и уже буквально все его посмотрели, а у них с Бокуто все никак не выходило. На несколько рядов впереди устраивается одна парочка, плюс ещё одна — почти у самого экрана. Ацуму вскользь задевает пальцы Акааши своими и предлагает:  
— Может, пойдём на последний ряд? Места для поцелуев и все такое.   
Акааши аккуратно улыбается уголком рта и послушно идёт следом, когда Ацуму, толком не дождавшись согласия, тянет его за собой. 

Всего пяти минут от начала фильма хватает Ацуму для того, чтобы взять Акааши за руку, мягко обводя большим пальцем костяшки. Ещё десять — и Акааши позволяет оставлять влажные поцелуи у себя на шее, самостоятельно расстегивая пару верхних пуговиц рубашки. А после — и уже совсем не важно, сколько проходит времени — послушно приоткрывает рот, пропуская в него чужой юркий язык.   
Ацуму даже не старается нежничать — он сминает губы Акааши, кусается, вылизывает податливый рот. И тут же запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке, отрывает Акааши от себя, но только для того, чтобы поцеловать острую линию челюсти и припасть губами к беззащитному горлу. Ацуму еле-еле прихватывает зубами тонкую кожу — обозначаясь, спрашивая разрешения. Акааши замирает, неуловимо напрягается, но, помедлив мгновение, судорожно выдыхает и надавливает за затылок Ацуму, побуждая продолжать.   
Дважды просить и не нужно.   
Ацуму с силой сжимает челюсти, чувствует, как тяжело сглатывает Акааши, как давит внутри гортанный стон. Синяк на его горле обещает быть ужасающим — Ацуму, конечно, все контролирует, не позволяет стать неприятным, но кожа у Акааши такая светлая, что даже лёгкий нажим грозит оставить на ней метку. Когда Ацуму перестаёт терзать шею Акааши, он широко и мокро зализывает потревоженный участок, отчего меняющиеся на экране кадры бликуют на влажном следе слюны.  
Ацуму пробирается рукой под рубашку на боку Акааши и любуется результатом своих стараний — очки у того съехали на кончик носа, взгляд стал совершенно поплывший, потерянный, а грудная клетка часто и объемно вздымается, пытаясь вместить в себя больше спасительного воздуха.   
Акааши смотрит на Ацуму своими невозможными глазами и шепчет несчастно, хмуря подвижные брови:  
— Ацуму-сан…  
«Ацуму-сан» уже не даёт поблажек — он терпеливо ждёт, когда Акааши сделает следующий ход, чтобы понять, как далеко можно будет зайти. Это важно — Ацуму не собирается ни к чему его принуждать, он лишь ведёт Акааши за руку по тропе его собственных желаний, но ему требуется немного… подсказать маршрут.  
И Акааши пытается — сам тянется к Ацуму, нерешительно кладёт ладонь ему на щеку, и, закрыв глаза, медленно приникает к губам.   
«Какой же очаровательный, — думает Ацуму, — это просто невыносимо».   
На этот раз он подстраивается под темп Акааши — поцелуй выходит очень мягкий и чувственный, и он подстёгивает возбуждение не хуже агрессивных поцелуев самого Ацуму. 

Он уже знает, что ему делать дальше.   
Ацуму довольно ловко стекает с сидения на пол, оказываясь между разведённых ног Акааши, тянет его под коленями, вынуждая съехать ниже на кресле. Места в проходе как раз достаточно, чтобы Ацуму устроился там с комфортом. Он расстегивает молнию на брюках Акааши и сразу же лезет под резинку тонкого белья, касаясь напряжённого члена. В паху Акааши горячо и уже влажно, он рефлекторно толкается бёдрами вверх, продлевая прикосновение ладони к члену и, словно выходя из транса, испуганно замирает — судя по всему, до него только сейчас доходит, что хочет с ним сделать Ацуму.   
Акааши силится приподняться, но Ацуму не даёт — он сам чуть привстает, приближаясь к его лицу, запускает пальцы в чужие волосы, ласково массируя, и шепчет на ухо:   
— Тише, тише. Расслабься. Чего ты боишься?   
Акааши молчит, лишь шумно сопя, и не двигается.   
— Никто не заметит, если тебя беспокоит это, — увещевал его Ацуму. Он чуть поворачивает голову, утыкаясь лбом в лоб Акааши, и серьезно говорит, — но если ты не хочешь, я не стану.   
Даже в темноте кинотеатра хорошо видно внутреннюю борьбу Акааши, которая очень честно отражается на его лице. Ацуму ждёт, не выказывая ни капли нетерпения — хотя ему страшно хочется наконец-то стянуть с Акааши трусы и взять в рот.   
Акааши все же приходит к какому-то соглашению с самим собой и выдыхает в губы Ацуму, прежде чем коротко поцеловать. И сообщает о своём решении:   
— Хочу. 

Ацуму принимается за дело со всем своим энтузиазмом — берет сразу глубоко, пропускает головку члена Акааши в горло, с усердием втягивает щеки, руками гладит напряженные мышцы внизу живота.   
У Ацуму и Осаму разный подход к идеальной технике: Осаму чаще медлит, дразнит, издеватся. Его любимое развлечение — обездвижить Ацуму, связать ему руки, и долго-долго проверять пределы терпения. Самому Ацуму нравится делать ровно наоборот — он может сделать Осаму беспомощным и неподвижным даже без дополнительных девайсов — одним лишь жадным ртом и напором, лишающим воли. И это Осаму! Который, даже зная чего ожидать, все равно не может сопротивляться Ацуму.   
А для Акааши это становится настоящим шоком.   
Ацуму смотрит на него из-под взъерошенной чёлки — Акааши закрывает рот руками, чтобы не издать ни звука, а в глазах у него, кажется, блестят крошечные слезинки. Ацуму смеётся, не выпуская его член изо рта, и Акааши крупно дрожит, чувствуя, как вибрирует его горло.   
Кончает Акааши непредсказуемо, но у Ацуму много полезных и бесполезных талантов, среди которых — умение контролировать себя и не давиться чужой спермой. Он сглатывает и демонстрирует Акааши чистый язык — а тот все же всхлипывает вслух и закрывает лицо руками. Ацуму напоследок легонько оглаживает его опадающий член костяшками, натягивает белье и застёгивает брюки. Собственное возбуждение выходит на первый план, ширинка ощутимо давит на член, и Ацуму собирается отлучиться в туалет, чтобы подрочить себе, но как только он встаёт и хочет двинуться к выходу, его за рукав тянет Акааши.  
— Вы... уходите?!  
Ацуму отвешивает себе мысленный подзатыльник и объясняет Акааши, куда направляется. Тот быстро облизывает губы, непослушными пальцами приводит в порядок рубашку, обматывает вокруг шеи шарф и говорит уверенно:  
— Я пойду с вами. Не думаю, что мы потом, хм, вернёмся к просмотру.   
Когда они как можно более непринуждённо следуют в туалет, Ацуму почему-то ощущает дежавю, но не придаёт этому значения. Они с Акааши запираются в одной ужасно тесной кабинке, снова целуются, и, сталкиваясь руками, дрочат Ацуму, доводя его до разрядки.   
После оргазма Ацуму все же захлестывает накопленная усталость. Он тяжело дышит, уперевшись лбом в плечо Акааши, пока тот поглаживает его по спине. Хочется прилечь, но до дома ещё нужно добраться и эта миссия с каждой минутой кажется все более и более невыполнимой. 

— Акааши, — зовёт Ацуму перед тем, как они расходятся, — выпьем кофе? На этой неделе?   
Акааши, казавшийся немного подавленным — наверняка рефлексировал над тем, что вытворял с почти незнакомым парнем, да ещё и в публичном месте — просиял.   
— Вы хотите встретиться ещё раз?   
— Конечно хочу. Было хорошо, — отвечает Ацуму и следит за реакцией Акааши.  
Тот машинально тянется к шарфу, осторожно касается укуса Ацуму, чуть морщится, и произносит негромко:   
— Да… Хорошо.   
— Вот и договорились! — радуется Ацуму, а потом диктует Акааши свой номер телефона. 

***  
Смс от Акааши, которая приходит Ацуму, кажется спасительной. Он совершенно не знает, чем себя занять, а Осаму, с которым они могли бы провести время, сегодня повторно встречается со своим хорошеньким мальчиком.   
«Ацуму-сан, вы заняты? Я неожиданно раньше закончил работу, а тренировка у вас, вроде как, уже была утром»   
«Совершенно свободен для тебя ;) Что ты можешь мне предложить?»  
«Для начала выпить кофе, как мы и собирались»  
Ацуму коварно улыбается, увидев это «для начала», а после его настроение становится ещё лучше, когда от Акааши приходит ещё одно сообщение.  
«А там посмотрим. Может быть, это у вас будет, что мне предложить». 

***

Подходя к нужному столику, Ацуму не может поверить своим глазам: рядом с Акааши, спиной к нему, сидит Осаму. Не имея ни малейшего представления, что это может значить, Ацуму подходит ближе, кладёт руку на плечо брату, который предсказуемо вздрагивает, и пытается пошутить:  
— Акааши, милый, неужели я настолько непримечательный, что ты спутал меня с моим близнецом?  
Акааши поднимает глаза, и все прочие слова застревают в горле Ацуму. На него смотрит какой-то совершенно другой Акааши — ничего общего с тем человеком, с который Ацуму «ходил в кино» несколькими днями ранее. Создаётся впечатление, что какая-то темная сущность забралась под кожу к тому милому и скромному парню и превратила его… в это. Ни следа былой «приличности» в Акааши не наблюдается — он все такой же красивый, все такой же строгий и идеальный, но ощущается это совершенно иначе. Ацуму даже не успевает решить, хорошо это или плохо, когда Осаму ведёт плечом и, указывая на стул напротив Акааши, говорит:   
— Садись. Кажется, надо кое-что обсудить.   
Ацуму делает так, как ему говорят, и по очереди глядит то на Акааши, то на Осаму, надеясь получить хоть какую-нибудь подсказку к происходящему. Брат задумчиво смотрит на пузатый чайник, стоящий перед ним — наверняка внутри жасминовый чай, который Ацуму на дух не переносит — и выглядит немного… огорошенным.   
— Погоди-ка! — подскакивает Ацуму, — ты же сказал, что снова идёшь встречаться с тем парнем, который, ну..  
— Минет под скатертью, ага, — отмирает и отзывается Осаму. — Вот, знакомься, Акааши Кейджи. Но вы, кажется, уже и так знакомы?   
Акааши тихо смеётся, не выглядя при этом смущенным ни на грамм.   
— Мы с вашим братом весьма… продуктивно провели время, — обращается Акааши к Осаму и светски интересуется, — он вам не рассказывал?   
— Ещё не успел, — отвечает за него Ацуму и крупно сглатывает.   
Продуктивно, ага.   
На Акааши чёрная водолазка с очень высоким воротом, но он нарочно и показательно разминает шею, из-за чего ткань смещается, и становится виден жуткого вида синяк на горле, пестрящий разнообразными оттенками синего и фиолетового.   
Осаму присвистывает, явно впечатленный, и комментирует:   
— Узнаю этот прикус.  
Акааши вновь садится ровно — засос исчезает из виду, скрытый горловиной водолазки, что, впрочем, не мешает Ацуму продолжать пялится на чужую шею — и прячет улыбку за чашкой кофе. Осаму тоже берётся за свой чай, и некоторое время они дружно молчат.   
Ацуму использует это, чтобы повнимательнее изучить «нового» Акааши. Его внешний вид кажется уже знакомым — но мимика и жесты выдают в нем что-то хищное, опасное. Даже взгляд будто стал темнее — прямо как бездна, в которую нельзя смотреть долго. Но Ацуму все равно смотрит.   
Когда молчание затягивается, Ацуму ловит себя на мысли, что ещё немного — и он начнёт ерзать на стуле от нетерпения, поэтому решает хоть как-то подтолкнуть разговор к продолжению.  
— Не хочешь объясниться? Я что-то нихрена не понимаю, — с вызовом адресует он вопрос Акааши и тут же сдувается под его брошенным из-под ресниц взглядом. «Это не должно меня заводить, не должно, не должно», — как мантру повторяет про себя Ацуму, и не то чтобы это работает.   
— Это потому что ты тупенький, — не упускает возможности поддеть его Осаму.   
— От такого же слышу! — Не остаётся в долгу Ацуму, — можно подумать, что ты сам знаешь, в чем тут дело.   
— Не знаю, но это не отменяет того факта...  
— Мальчики, — перебивает и вклинивается в их перепалку Акааши, — не время для ссор.   
Он пристально смотрит на Ацуму и, улыбнувшись, спрашивает:  
— Что именно вы хотите узнать?   
Ацуму пожимается плечами, делает неопределённый жест рукой и, прежде чем успевает ответить, слышит голос Осаму:   
— Все. И, желательно, с самого начала. 

Началом становится случайная встреча в туалете клуба, того самого, где шансы наткнуться на кого-то знакомого стремились к абсолютному нулю. Справедливости ради, на тот момент близнецы с Акааши действительно знакомы не были — зато тот хорошо знал в лицо связующего, который играл в команде с его Бокуто. И был достаточно внимателен, чтобы заметить его сходство с Осаму — даже в тех условиях.   
Акааши произносит «с моим Бокуто» совсем ненавязчиво, вскользь, но Ацуму чувствует в этой фразе двойное дно — возможно, что крепкая мужская дружба Акааши и Бокуто имеет такой же характер, как их с Осаму братская любовь. Он обязательно ещё спросит об этом — но как нибудь потом.   
Сейчас он пытается переварить информацию, которую неторопливо излагает Акааши: как он наводил справки, выведал у знакомых — а что не смог у них — то у знакомых знакомых — встречались ли на тот или любой другой момент с кем-нибудь братья Мия. Узнав, что «нет не встречались, но с некоторыми спали», Акааши пришёл к выводу, что ему тоже нужно. Всмысле — переспать. Желательно с обоими. Желательно — с обоими одновременно.   
— Что-то ты не очень преуспел в реализации своей задумки, — замечает Ацуму, — выцепил-то ты нас по одному.   
Акааши поправляет очки, разглаживает невидимые складки на скатерти и спрашивает:  
— А как вы себе это представляете? Нужно было попросить объявить на стадионе, что я хочу переспать с братьями Мия, вот мой номер, пожалуйста позвоните мне?   
Ацуму, вообще-то, никак себе это не представляет, но звучит забавно.   
Акааши, тем временем, добавляет:  
— К тому же, приди я к вам со словами «Я знаю ваш секрет, возьмите меня третьим», стали бы вы меня слушать?   
— Нет, конечно же. Решили бы, что у тебя не все в порядке с головой.   
Это говорит Осаму, и Ацуму отвлекается на него, пытается понять, о чем тот думает. Самому Ацуму, несмотря ни на что, ситуация не доставляет дискомфорт. Все довольно запутанно, он чувствует легкую досаду от того, что они с Осаму все-таки попались, тогда, в клубе, и от того, как ловко его обвели вокруг пальца, изобразив невинность. Но, вместе с тем, происходящее… интригует. У Акааши, пожалуй, в самом деле не все в порядке с головой — но Ацуму, вообще-то, нравятся ебанутые.  
Но ведь дело не только в нем.   
Если Осаму не разделит его интерес — если для него все выйдет за границы зоны комфорта — то ничего, конечно же, не будет. Ацуму иногда — очень редко — задумывался о том, как это было бы — разделить удовольствие на троих, показать кому-то ещё то, что знает только Ацуму: что любит Осаму, как сделать ему хорошо. Случайным любовникам доводилось угадывать, нащупывать — но обладание теми знаниями об Осаму, которые по крупицам столько лет собирал Ацуму, было непозволительной роскошью для всех них.   
Акааши был чудесный — но не настолько, чтобы ради него кому-то — Осаму или Ацуму — пришлось переступать через себя. 

Но, к счастью, Осаму вовсе не кажется напряженным. Словно почувствовав, что Ацуму пытается пробраться ему в голову, он смотрит в ответ своим «у-меня-все-в-порядке» взглядом и бегло оглаживает колено Ацуму под столом.   
Хочется выдохнуть с облегчением.

После возникшей паузы Акааши договаривает:   
— Но теперь, когда я убедился в, хм, ответном интересе, то решил испытать судьбу.   
Поставив локти на стол, Акааши умащивает подбородок на сложенные ладони — так он оказывается ближе, и у них организуется что-то вроде доверительного кружка.   
— Могли бы мы попробовать все вместе? — Прямо говорит он, выжидает несколько секунд и дополняет, — если вы откажетесь, то ничего страшного. Я понимаю, что решение не простое, и, наверное, признаю, что все выходит как-то по дурацки. Но инструкций «как предложить заняться сексом братьям-близнецам и сделать это так, чтобы они согласились» я найти не смог.   
Акааши тонко улыбается, а Осаму фыркает себе под нос. А вот Ацуму понимает, что очень не хочет отказываться. Такое осязаемое желание попробовать, что из этого выйдет, он испытывает впервые с кем-то посторонним (с Осаму они никогда не пробуют, с Осаму они всегда делают).   
Осаму снова гладит его колено, и вдруг спрашивает у Акааши — причём то же самое, что очень интересует и Ацуму:  
— Но почему именно так? Как ты узнал, что мы поведёмся?  
Вопрос слишком размытый, но Акааши сообразительный, он улавливает суть. Вероятно, он ждал этого, поэтому отвечает не задумываясь:  
— Это был эксперимент. Считайте, что у меня хорошее чутьё. — Акааши поочерёдно мягко смотрит на Ацуму и Осаму, и делится с ними, — это было интересно. И необычно. Вы замечательные. Я надеюсь, что и у вас остались только приятные впечатления.   
Ацуму кивает, краем глаз отмечая, что и Осаму делает то же самое.   
— Вот и славно, — подытоживает Акааши. — Это ведь главное — оставлять после себя только хорошее.   
На время они снова затихают — Акааши заказывает ещё кофе, Осаму допивает остывший чай. Тишина не давит, но хочется внести окончательную ясность, поэтому Ацуму легко толкает носком кроссовка ногу Осаму, обращая на себя внимание. Между ними идёт молчаливый диалог: Ацуму кивает в сторону Акааши, интересуясь — «ну что?», а Осаму приподнимает брови и улыбается краешком рта — «вроде неплохо. И мы всегда можем остановиться».   
Осаму заговаривает вслух первым:  
— Мы ничего не обещаем…  
— … Но попробовать стоит, — заканчивает фразу Ацуму.   
Акааши искренне улыбается в ответ, а потом деловито спрашивает:  
—Как я могу загладить свою вину?   
Акааши совсем не выглядит виноватым, но это просто повод, провокация.   
Осаму переглядывается с Ацуму и уточняет у Акааши:  
— Что он с тобой делал? Кроме того, что пытался сожрать.   
— Отсосал мне на последнем ряду в кинотеатре. У вас похожие методы, однако.  
Осаму тут же обращается к Ацуму:   
— Ха! Сам ничего придумать не смог? Повторщик.   
Ацуму даже нечего возразить — он ведь и правда в тот вечер вдохновлялся подвигами брата.   
— Знаете, — говорит Акааши, так и не дождавшись от них предложений, — думаю, раз уж я опробовал минет в исполнении обоих, будет справедливо оказать ответную любезность.   
Ацуму отвечает за себя и Осаму:   
— Вполне. 

Ближайшей от места встречи оказывается квартира Акааши. Быстро и без приключений добравшись, они втроём весьма спокойно и неспешно — как и положено взрослым людям, снимают уличную одежду и обувь, моют руки и идут в комнату. Акааши, как хороший хозяин, вежливо предлагает чай, кофе, простую воду — а Ацуму с братом, как хорошие гости, так же вежливо отказываются.  
И только после этого Акааши аккуратно откладывает очки на тумбку, хлопает глазами, привыкая к ощущениям, и плавным движением стягивает с себя водолазку — Ацуму понимает, что это первый раз, когда он видит Акааши без одежды, и, что для Осаму это тоже так. Они умудрились отсосать одному и тому же парню, и даже не увидеть его голым — зато теперь могут сделать это вместе. У Акааши оказываются проколоты соски — и эта деталь очень нравится Ацуму. Он думает о том, сколько ещё нового им с братом предстоит узнать о нем.   
— Раздевайтесь, — велит им Акааши, и Ацуму снова видит проступившую в нем темноту, временно затаившуюся, пока они мирно общались в кафе.   
Акааши может быть хорошим и послушным мальчиком, может быть убедительным переговорщиком — эти его стороны Ацуму уже успел разглядеть, но ему кажется, что на этом многогранность Акааши не заканчивается.   
Ему бы хотелось познакомиться и с остальным.   
— Прям совсем раздеваться? — глупо уточняет он, и Осаму говорит за Акааши:   
— Можешь не совсем. Или можешь не раздеваться — мне больше достанется.   
Ацуму бормочет что-то в духе «Я видел порно, которое начиналось точно так же», Осаму называет его придурком, а сам делает так, как сказал Акааши.   
В итоге Ацуму успевает снять лишь футболку и расстегнуть джинсы, когда более проворный сегодня Осаму стягивает с себя вообще все. Акааши остаётся в одном белье и опускается на колени возле ног близнецов. Кончиками пальцев он проводит по полувозбужденому члену Осаму, задевает мошонку, трогает короткие паховые волоски. С Ацуму они в три руки — две его собственные и одна — Акааши, стягивают джинсы с бельём под задницу, и тогда член Ацуму тоже получает порцию внимания. Акааши ведёт по нему раскрытыми губами, неотрывно глядя Ацуму в глаза — и от этого кажется, что по позвоночнику проходится колкий электрический разряд.   
Акааши восхищённо произносит:  
— Вы такие красивые. Оба.   
А Ацуму хочется спросить «ты говоришь это мне или моему члену?». Потому что, если отбросить ложную скромность, члены — что у него, что у Осаму — весьма выдающиеся. У Осаму он чуть толще, с витиеватым рисунком вен под тонкой кожей. Зато у Ацуму немного длиннее — и если раньше они пытались спорить, что из этого круче, то после пришли к компромиссу, что у каждого есть своё преимущество. 

Акааши обхватывает члены обоих в кольца из пальцев и просит:  
— Поцелуетесь?   
И как можно ему отказать?   
Ацуму поворачивается к Осаму — у того расширенные зрачки и донельзя прекрасное выражение лица. Ацуму накрывает неожиданной для ситуации нежностью, и он тянется к Осаму, прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу, несильно тянет. Осаму дергается и притягивает Ацуму к себе за волосы — они сталкиваются зубами, но это не важно. Важно, что Осаму целует Ацуму так голодно, как будто они не виделись по меньшей мере год.   
Ацуму рад, что Осаму тоже по нему скучал — хотя на деле их разлука длилась всего неделю.   
И это становится последним, о чем успевает подумать Ацуму — потому что он чувствует влажное тепло рта Акааши, и все мысли улетучиваются, ненужные сейчас.   
Ацуму обнимает Осаму за талию, а Осаму трогает его за задницу, и вместе они смотрят вниз — туда, где вовсю старается Акааши. Он умело распределяет своё внимание между близнецами и ни один из них не чувствует себя обделённым — по крайней мере, Ацуму не чувствует, и, судя по низким и сладким стонам Осаму — его тоже все устраивает.   
Ацуму позволяет себе немного баловства — шлепает членом по лицу и губам Акааши, а Осаму увлекается тем, что заправляет головку ему за щеку, несдержанно растягивая рот ещё и пальцами. 

Оргазм накрывает Ацуму первым.   
Чувствуя себя на пределе, Ацуму стискивает в кулаке волосы Акааши и буквально надевает головой на член, доставая сразу до задней стенки горла. Акааши издаёт жалобный задушенный звук и скребёт пальцами по ноге Ацуму, но не отстраняется, а покорно принимает, уткнувшись носом в его лобок.   
Уголки губ у Акааши красные, натертые, наверняка саднящие после двух членов — просто заглядение. Если бы Ацуму мог возбудиться прямо сейчас, он бы это сделал. Но так как его ресурсы все же ограничены, он наслаждается послеоогазменными ощущениями, и не может перестать трогать Осаму, который, насмотревшись на брата, грубо трахает Акааши в рот.   
Перед тем как кончить, Осаму резким движением вытаскивает член и, помогая рукой, доводит себя до разрядки. Сперма белесыми росчерками оседает на лице Акааши — на ресницах, носу, губах. Он машинально облизывается, и пытается проморгаться — без очков его мир, вероятно, и так не очень четкий, а тут ещё и Осаму старается. Ацуму одной рукой гладит Акааши по голове, а другой — держится за Осаму, потому что предательские колени совсем не помогают ему оставаться устойчивым.   
Ацуму вдруг начинается смеяться, и на него становятся обращены сразу два непонимающих взгляда. Приходится пояснять:   
— Когда Осаму рассказывал мне о вашей первой встрече, он говорил, что собирается кончить тебе на лицо. Мечты сбываются!   
Осаму снова называет его придурком, зато Акааши, сыто облизнувшись, произносит:  
— Рад быть полезным. 

Вдвоём Ацуму и Осаму поднимают Акааши с колен и все вместе заваливаются на постель. Акааши не сильно уступает братьям в росте, но все же укладывается между ними так компактно и удобно, что Ацуму кажется, что идеальный пазл только что сложился. Они с Осаму обнимаются через Акааши, смотрят друг другу в глаза — и Ацуму понимает, что Осаму чувствует то же самое.   
— Я вообще-то не кончил, если это кого-то волнует, — подаёт голос Акааши.   
Осаму, сама жестокость, отвечает ему:  
— Меня нет, а тебя, Цуму?   
Ацуму целует его в центр ладони, а потом широко мажет по ней языком, пытаясь оставить как можно больше слюны.   
— Не будь грубым, Саму. Акааши заслужил. 

Осаму дрочит Акааши, пока Ацуму прикусывает и вылизывает его соски, аккуратно тянет зубами за колечки, и Акааши выгибается, мечется между ними, тонко стонет — Ацуму думает, что и стоны его слышит впервые. Ему нравится — они совсем не похожи на стоны Осаму, и, скорее всего, вместе будут звучать как самая лучшая музыка. 

— Ну что, — интересуется Акааши — кончивший и невероятно бодрый. — Я прощен за свой маленький спектакль?   
— Пожалуй, — отвечает Осаму.  
— Но мы ещё подумаем, — добавляет Ацуму.   
— Можешь помучить Бокуто на тренировке, — предлагает Акааши, — это же он мне помог добраться до тебя.   
Ацуму стонет — и вовсе не от счастья — потому что если он бросит Бокуто вызов, то из зала не выйдет, а выползет. Если не откинется прямо там.   
— Какой же ты коварный, — восхищается Осаму. — Ты мог бы захватить мир.   
Акааши усмехается, утыкается в его плечо, а рукой гладит Ацуму по бедру. И, без намёка на шутку, произносит:  
— Мог бы. Но я, пожалуй, начну с вас.

И эта мысль кажется слишком привлекательной, чтобы с ней спорить.


	2. Chapter 2

«Повежливее», — хочет сказать Акааши, когда чужие бёдра с громким шлепком в очередной раз встречаются с его ягодицами.  
«Чуть нежнее, пожалуйста, я не выдержу», — думает он, когда член внутри с силой проезжается по чувствительной точке.  
«Да черт бы тебя побрал», — проносится последняя мысль перед тем, как Акааши окончательно перестаёт осознавать себя.

Он бы и рад сказать хоть что-то из этого, возмутиться вслух, попытаться сбавить темп — но ему мешают три пальца Осаму, которые тот пропихивает в рот Акааши, доставая почти до глотки. Осаму будто пытается заполнить Акааши собой до предела, со всех сторон — и это невыносимо настолько же, насколько хорошо.

Вдобавок ко всему, на члене Акааши — эрекционное кольцо.  
Он затрудняется ответить даже самому себе, почему послушался, зачем повелся и дал надеть его на себя, но Осаму так сладко пел о том, что это все для него, для Акааши, для его удовольствия.  
Завлекал в своей любимой манере.   
«Ты же сам говорил, что редко таким пользуешься, но редко — не значит никогда».  
Осаму вообще подкупал своим обстоятельным и рациональным подходом ко всему, своим умением приводить нужные аргументы — и обычно Акааши нравилась эта его черта.  
Ровно до этого дня.  
А ведь Ацуму рассказывал, Ацуму предупреждал, что на самом же деле Осаму вовсе не заботит ничьё удовольствие — он просто любит мучить людей. Акааши не поверил — из-за таланта Ацуму переворачивать все с ног на голову и любви к полуправде — поэтому расплачивается за это прямо сейчас.

Осаму не кончает уже черт знает сколько времени, потому что он — выносливая скотина, а Акааши — потому что Осаму не даёт ему этого сделать.  
Любая попытка потрогать себя заканчивается жесткой фиксацией рук — а руки Акааши очень нужны, чтобы сохранять хоть какое-то подобие устойчивости и не давать возить себя по постели лицом. Осаму почти лежит на нем, давит своим весом, совсем не стесняется пользоваться силой. Акааши приходиться хвататься за скомканную влажную простыню до боли в пальцах, и напряжение ползёт вверх по предплечьям, сосредотачивается в сгибах локтей, укореняется в уставших плечах.

Акааши в восторге — и на грани своих возможностей.

Когда Осаму вытаскивает пальцы из его рта, а член из задницы, Акааши собирает все свои немногие оставшиеся силы, изворачивается, чтобы оказаться к нему лицом, и хрипит:  
— Хватит. Прекратите издеваться.  
Осаму наклоняется к лицу Акааши, нежно целует в краешек рта и с насмешкой интересуется:  
— Неужели ты устал? Помнится, на днях ты жаловался, что тебя недостаточно удовлетворяют.

Осаму подменяет факты — Акааши такого никогда не говорил. Но до того, как Ацуму укатил на сборы, а у Осаму из-за этого вдруг проснулся небывалый телесный голод, у них действительно произошло кое-что: Акааши захотелось трахаться глубокой ночью, после похода в бар — в то время, когда и Ацуму, и Осаму больше походили на ходячих мертвецов, чем на способных хоть на какие-то действия людей.  
Но Акааши все равно хотелось — а желаемое он привык получать любыми способами.  
И все бы ничего, но, на свою беду, он не удержался от вопроса почти сразу после того, как кончил:  
— Мне стоит поискать себе кого-то помоложе и повыносливее? Вас ещё и уговаривать приходится, это нонсенс.  
Акааши, конечно же, дразнил — он рисковал просто закончиться, если бы вдобавок к уже имеющимся любовникам решил бы найти новых, но и промолчать не сумел.  
Ацуму тогда махнул на это рукой и сказал «да тебя никто не удовлетворит, если я не способен», а Осаму, сделал вид, что не отреагировал, но, как оказалось, затаил обиду.  
Или не затаил, а просто использует слова Акааши против него самого — тут уже и не разберешь.

Меньше всего сейчас Акааши хочет вступать в какие-либо споры и что-то доказывать. У него вообще нет ощущения, что язык все еще ему подчиняется — как и остальное тело.  
— Да, я устал. И вы меня удовлетворяете, — с огромном трудом выговаривая слова, выдыхает Акааши. — Мне нужно кончить. Вы хотите, чтобы я попросил? Я могу попросить.  
Осаму улыбается ему — вроде бы вполне дружелюбно, а у Акааши по спине все равно проносится ворох мурашек — и кончиками пальцев ведёт по линии роста волос на лбу и висках. Это приятно, поэтому значит, что ничего хорошего дальше не последует.  
— Так ты кончай, кто же тебе мешает, — мягко произносит он.

Подтянув Акааши к себе, Осаму снова входит, гладко скользит сразу на всю длину. Он по очереди целует скулы, собирает губами слезинки, против воли выступившие в уголках глаз, ласково гладит по щеке — словом, ведёт себя как очень нежный и внимательный любовник.  
Акааши в ответ впивается пальцами в крепкие бицепсы, царапает их короткими ногтями, оставляя красные полосы, и хочет ударить Осаму по лицу.

— Тогда вы уж постарайтесь, Осаму-сан, — стонет Акааши в его ухо на особенно сильный толчок, — чтобы я мог кончить без рук, раз вы не даете мне ими пользоваться.  
И Осаму старается — так, как будто это не он держит под собой Акааши последний час. И даже сжаливается, когда Акааши отпускает его и роняет ладони на постель, оставшись совсем без сил.   
Вернее — делает вид, что сжаливается.  
Осаму осторожно снимает кольцо, замирая внутри, и тут же возобновляет движения, одновременно с тем, что жестко и резко водит рукой по ставшему просто кошмарно чувствительным члену Акааши.  
Оргазм становится похожим одновременно на пытку и вознесение на небеса.

После всего Осаму варит для Акааши сладкий какао и кутает в одеяло. Кутаться в одеяло Акааши не хочет, а вот обниматься с Осаму — очень даже.  
Уставшие мышцы налиты приятной тяжестью, которая постепенно отступает с каждой минутой. Акааши чувствует себя по-настоящему довольным и параллельно думает о тех метаморфозах, которые происходят с Осаму, стоит Ацуму оказаться вне зоны шаговой доступности. Они и так не проводят вместе каждую свободную минуту, но у Акааши складывается впечатление, что Осаму неприятен один лишь факт, что он не способен оказаться рядом с Ацуму тогда, когда ему вздумается. Акааши ожидал бы подобных капризов от Ацуму — но тот, в противовес, относился к каждой вынужденной разлуке с куда более взрослым смирением.  
Изучать характеры Осаму и Ацуму, находить все новые и новые отличия и сходства, оказалось еще более увлекательно, чем Акааши себе представлял. «Вот бы это все не заканчивалось как можно дольше», — в очередной раз думает он. 

***

— У меня есть для вас подарок, Осаму-сан, — сообщает Акааши через несколько дней, пока тот собирается на работу в его квартире. — Хотите посмотреть?  
Конечно же, он хочет — Акааши уже успел убедиться, что любопытство у обоих близнецов было развито в одинаковой степени, с той лишь разницей, что Ацуму не умел его скрывать, а Осаму искренне считал, что способен кого-то перехитрить своим незаинтересованным видом.

Но лишь дождавшись утвердительного ответа, Акааши подходит к тумбе, извлекая из верхнего ящика непримечательный пакет и, вернувшись к Осаму, вручает его. Пока тот изучает содержимое, Акааши вглядывается в его лицо, ловит реакцию — понравится ли?  
Он на это очень надеется.

— Это мне? — Удивлённо переспрашивает Осаму, распаковав и рассмотрев все. — Неожиданный выбор.  
Акааши бросает быстрый взгляд на часы — они встали достаточно рано, поэтому у него в запасе есть немного времени, чтобы представить свою идею в самом выгодном свете. Он забирает свой подарок — новенькую анальную пробку, довольно крупную, бархатистую, способную вибрировать — из рук Осаму, садится на его на колени лицом к к лицу и интимно шепчет в губы:  
— Сегодня же возвращается Ацуму. Я подумал, мы с ним могли бы заехать к вам… на ранний обед?  
— Ты думаешь, что я такой нетерпеливый? — улыбается Осаму в ответ и прихватыватывает нижнюю губу Акааши зубами, а его тёплые ладони ненавязчиво гладят бока под ещё не снятой пижамной футболкой.  
Не давая себя отвлечь, Акааши возвращает вопрос:  
— А вы терпеливый?  
— Безусловно.  
— Ну, в этом мы обязательно убедимся, — туманно произносит Акааши и добавляет вкрадчиво: — Просто подумайте о том, как было бы предусмотрительно встретить Ацуму хотя бы немного растянутым, м?

Заниматься сексом на работе — не самая лучшая идея, как на нее не посмотри. Но, во-первых, так можно было сказать и про отношения между Ацуму и Осаму в целом, и с Акааши — в частности, но они-то сами знают, что идея эта — просто охуенная. Во-вторых, у Осаму в кафе располагалась совершенно чудесная подсобка, на деле представляющая собой полноценную комнату отдыха, спроектированную предыдущими арендаторами. И грех был не использовать ее таким образом хотя бы раз.

Осаму негромко смеется, откинув голову назад. Акааши пользуется этим, припадает губами к шее, оставляет влажные поцелуи — всячески старается сделать так, чтобы Осаму перестал думать головой.  
— К чему ты меня склоняешь, Акааши? — Спрашивает Осаму, прислонившись к его лбу. В его голосе слышатся хорошо знакомые заинтересованные нотки.  
— Ни к чему такому, чего вы не захотели бы сами, — уверенно отвечает Акааши.

Он не до конца верит в успех, потому что этот план, в отличие от многих других, родился в его голове совершенно спонтанно. Но вероятность, что Осаму согласится, все же существует — дух авантюризма ему однозначно не чужд, насколько Акааши успел в этом убедиться. Нужно лишь правильно все подать.

В конечном итоге, Осаму чуть было не опаздывает — он совсем перестаёт следить за временем, пока Акааши, очень явственно почувствовав его возбуждение от их дискуссии, делает ему торопливый минет. Зато утро становится однозначно добрым.  
И, что самое важное — Осаму оказывается вполне себе убеждён в том, чтобы воспользоваться его подарком.  
— Только вот пульт управления я тоже захвачу с собой, — сообщает Осаму, — не думай, что я его не заметил.  
— Конечно, Осаму-сан, я и не претендую, — быстро соглашается Акааши. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы я случайно включил ее в какой-то неподходящий момент.  
— Я очень сомневаюсь, что ты можешь сделать что-либо случайно, Акааши. Но именно этого я и не хочу.

***  
Ацуму обнимает Акааши прямо на улице, когда они наконец встречаются. Отпустить его кажется слишком сложной задачей для Акааши — ему хочется, чтобы все люди просто исчезли или застыли, поставленные на паузу, хотя бы на несколько мгновений — тогда можно было бы поцеловаться, или постоять, прижавшись друг к другу, немного дольше. Но чудес не происходит, поэтому Акааши приходится отлепить от себя Ацуму и попросить:  
— Пойдёмте в «Онигири Мия» — я обещал Осаму, что мы заглянем.  
Ацуму радостно кивает:  
— Я и сам хотел предложить. Какой же ты предусмотрительный, Акааши.

Добравшись до точки назначения Акааши ждёт, пока Ацуму здоровается с Осаму, и предлагает второму:  
— Отправьте вашего напарника на обед сейчас? Чтобы после вы могли спокойно присоединиться к нам.  
И вскользь бросает, когда Ацуму отходит, чтобы присесть за ближайший стол:  
— У вас как раз будет время, чтобы подготовиться.

Когда за отправленным на перерыв мальчиком-продавцом закрывается дверь, можно начинать действовать.  
— Принесёте нам попить? — Невинно интересуется Акааши у Ацуму, снимая блокировку на телефоне. Его пальцы скользят по экрану, находят нужное приложение, и Акааши старается не выдать себя, с усилием сдерживая улыбку. Прежде чем все раскроется, у него есть ещё минута волнительного предвкушения, от которого даже покалывает кончики пальцев.  
Ацуму поднимается со своего места, и Акааши легко дотрагивается до его руки, прося:  
— И передайте брату привет.

Ацуму удивляется:  
— Передать привет? Сейчас?  
Но в итоге послушно кивает и следует за напитками.

Ровно в тот момент, когда Осаму протягивает Ацуму стеклянные бутылки, Акааши, не чувствуя никаких угрызений совести, нажимает на пару кнопок в открытом до того приложении. Одну из бутылок Ацуму приходится ловить — он, конечно, справляется, но не удерживается от веселого комментария:  
— Суставы шалят, Саму?  
Зато по убийственному взгляду Осаму, направленному на Акааши, становится понятно — ему, в отличие от Ацуму, нихрена не смешно. Акааши выдерживает этот взгляд стойко, без желания отвести собственный — и демонстративно трогает пальцем экран ещё раз, отчего по лицу Осаму бежит легкая тень, и он сильнее хмурит брови. Акааши даже хочется показать Осаму язык — у него вообще после совместного времяпрепровождения с ним и Ацуму стали проявляться желания совершать какие-то невзрослые действия — но сдерживается. Того, что он сделал, и так достаточно.

Ацуму разворачивается, внимательно смотрит на Акааши, снова глядит на брата — и обратно. И он, конечно же, ничего не понимает, бедняжка.  
Зато теперь Акааши может ему рассказать.

— Осаму на твой привет просил передать «ну и сука же ты конченная», — растерянно говорит Ацуму, подходя обратно к их столу. — Что у вас случилось, вы же не переругались, пока меня не было?  
Акааши хлопает по месту возле себя, призывая Ацуму сесть рядом, и, демонстрируя телефон, посвящает Ацуму в свою тайну:  
— Видишь ли, в Осаму сейчас пробка. Я подумал, что будет здорово, если мы как-то подготовимся к вашему возвращению.  
Ацуму пробегается глазами по экрану, вчитывается в слова и уточняет:  
— Она на дистанционном управлении? Типа, не только с пульта?  
Акааши кивает и наконец позволяет себе довольную улыбку, полную совсем не скрытого торжества.  
— Точно. Правда, я как-то забыл предупредить об этом Осаму. Надеюсь, ему нравится мой сюрприз.

Ацуму громко, даже не пытаясь сдержаться, смеется — на него даже оборачиваются другие посетители, но ему, кажется, все равно.  
Как и Акааши.  
— А ты и правда… — Ацуму не решается назвать Акааши сукой прямо в лицо, поэтому выкручивается, как может, — такой, как сказал Осаму. Отослал того парнишку на обед, чтобы Саму не смог сбежать, а теперь развлекаешься?

Ацуму наклоняется к уху Акааши настолько низко, что ещё совсем чуть-чуть — и это будет вопиюще неприлично, и шепчет тихо-тихо:  
— Блять. Какой же ты. Хочу тебя поцеловать. И его.  
Акааши разворачивается так быстро, что губы Ацуму мажут его по щеке, а их носы совсем не случайно сталкиваются. Он говорит, чуть громче, чем это нужно:  
— Ох, простите. Я такой неуклюжий. Вам не больно?  
А потом понижает голос до минимума и добавляет:  
— Нужно только немного подождать. Я тоже соскучился.

Где-то сбоку слышится шум, и Акааши с Ацуму поднимают головы — Осаму за стойкой тоже совсем не случайно сбивает какую-то посуду, привлекая к себе их внимание.  
— Все в порядке, Осаму-сан? Вам не требуется помощь? — заботливо спрашивает у него Акааши.  
Осаму в ответ смотрит так, что любой, у кого имеется инстинкт самосохранения, уже бежал как можно дальше из «Онигири Мия».  
Но у Акааши такого инстинкта нет.  
Он скорее всего, когда-то был, но, после того, как Акааши связался с близнецами, окончательно атрофировался за ненадобностью. С Ацуму и Осаму начинаешь верить в безнаказанность и совсем перестаешь ощущать страх.

Осаму, что ожидаемо, решает не отвечать — и за это Акааши увеличивает скорость вибрации в пробке на ещё один уровень. Акааши прикидывает, что это, вероятно — максимум — нужно, чтобы Осаму твёрдо держался на ногах и был в состоянии продолжать работать.  
Но и выключать вибрацию совсем Акааши не собирается — желание проверить Осаму на прочность никуда не девается.

В кафе заходит небольшая компания девушек, и Осаму приходится постараться, чтобы натянуть благодушное выражение лица. Он здоровается и улыбается посетительницам, полностью сосредотачивается на них, пытается быть профессионалом.  
В это время Акааши поворачивается обратно к Ацуму.  
— И почему все думают, что среди вас двоих именно вы — более раздражающий?  
Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Ацуму, он не уверен — комплимент это был или же нет — хотя кто-кто, а уж он должен разбираться в завуалированных оскорблениях. Но, к счастью, Ацуму выучил, что бесполезно придираться к словам Акааши — себе же дороже — поэтому он только восклицает:  
— Я тоже постоянно задаюсь этим вопросом! Все считают Осаму хорошим. Но это нихрена не так.  
— Вы оба ужасные, я согласен, — делится своим мнением Акааши. — Но Осаму без вас иногда… отбивается от рук.  
— Оу, правда? Ну-ка, давай посплетничаем, — оживляется Ацуму, — Что он с тобой делал?

И Акааши посвящает Ацуму в события последних дней — коротко, но с важными подробностями. Тот случай с эрекционным кольцом не был единственным — и до того дня Осаму уже успел проявить себя. Пока Акааши говорит, он периодически поглядывает на Осаму — как тот справляется? Судя по смазанным движениям и ответам невпопад — не очень-то и успешно.  
Акааши это нравится.

— Осаму тебя заездил, — заключает Ацуму, выслушав рассказ, и следом предполагает, — поэтому ты решил ему отомстить?  
Акааши усмехается:  
— Отомстить? Я? Какая нелепица. — Он улыбается краешком рта и произносит с нежностью, — Осаму-сан не сделал со мной ничего плохого. Кажется, это его способ проявления любви. А я лишь хочу поделиться своей.  
Ацуму коротко смеётся, щипает Акааши за бедро под столом.  
— Иногда мне хочется просить, чтобы ты избавил меня от этого, — откровенно признаётся Ацуму. — Мне начинает казаться, что с твоей любовью не всегда можно справиться.  
— Но вы ведь не станете этого делать? — полусерьезно спрашивает Акааши. Ответ он и так знает.  
— Ни за что в жизни, — подтверждает Ацуму.

У стойки временное затишье.  
Акааши с удовольствием рассматривает фигуру Осаму, отвернувшегося от входа — в каждой линии сейчас видится напряжение, скованность. Акааши ради интереса увеличивает интенсивность вибрации сразу на несколько позиций и тут же снижает до прежнего уровня, наслаждаясь тем, как крупно вздрагивает Осаму и сжимает руки в кулаки.  
Ацуму рядом наблюдает за братом чуть ли не с открытым ртом, разве что не слюной на стол капает.  
Акааши думает, что все, в сущности, выходит очень даже хорошо. Но может быть и лучше — поэтому он просит Ацуму выпустить его, и движется в сторону Осаму.  
Тот резко разворачивается, услышав шаги, и, видя Акааши, поджимает губы и прищуривает глаза.

— Осаму-сан, хочу кое-что взять с собой, посчитаете?  
— Ты! — Шипит Осаму на грани слышимости, совладав с лицом — ещё не хватало, чтобы кто-то из посетителей заподозрил, что что-то не в порядке. — Выключи. Эту. Штуку.  
Акааши его приказной шёпот ничуть не впечатляет.  
— Обязательно, когда вернется ваш коллега. С утра вы утверждали, что достаточно терпеливы, что изменилось?  
Осаму резко выдыхает через нос и не отвечает на провокацию. Он на автомате пробивает те позиции, что называет Акааши — их немного, его подход к стойке не более, чем повод — и агрессивно — так, что Акааши хочется рассмеяться — собирает заказ.  
Он любуется прекрасным разъяренным лицом Осаму и понимает, что никакой подсобки им не хватит. И «с собой» нужно забирать отсюда вовсе не еду — хватать нужно близнецов и везти их домой, а там не вылезать из постели до самого вечера, пока у них всех есть на это время.

— Осаму-сан, — зовёт Акааши. — Посмотрите на меня?  
Осаму, что удивительно, слушается.  
— Вам плохо, скажите честно? — Спрашивает Акааши, стараясь вложить в свой тон максимум настоящей, не показной заботы. Цели заставить Осаму мучиться по настоящему у него нет — не тот случай.  
За спиной Акааши открывается дверь, кто-то входит внутрь, но он не реагирует, не отрывает глаз от Осаму, внимательно смотрит. И отступает только тогда, когда дожидается ответа.  
— Нет. Честно.  
Акааши счастливо улыбается ему и просит:  
— Тогда потерпите ещё немного. Я хочу украсть вас отсюда. Думаю, Ацуму-сан будет со мной солидарен.

Вернувшему через некоторое время к работе напарнику Осаму — Иоширо — Акааши сообщает:  
— Осаму-сан себя неважно чувствует, представляете? — И преувеличенно серьезно уточняет: — Как считаете, у вас получится отработать остаток дня одному?  
Подкравшийся неслышно Ацуму за его спиной громко шепчет:  
— Не советую говорить Акааши «нет» — последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми.  
Акааши позволяет себе легкую улыбку, прежде чем снова изобразить крайнюю обеспокоенность.  
— Видите ли, я не уверен, что Осаму-сан станет вас просить, такой уж он ответственный. Ему не захочется ставить вас в затруднительное положение.

К его счастью, Иоширо оказывает редкостным энтузиастом — выслушав Акааши, он сам практически выталкивает «приболевшего» Осаму, убеждая его, что со всем справится. Тот коротко наставляет, проговаривает, что нужно будет сделать в конце дня, просит звонить, в случае чего, и уходит в подсобку за вещами.  
Акааши украдкой проверяет приложение, когда он возвращается — оказывается, что Осаму даже не сообразил, что пробку можно если уж не вытащить, то, как минимум, выключить самостоятельно.  
Видимо, думать Осаму уже не очень-то способен.

— Ха! Саму, тебя оставляешь одного — и ты становишься беззащитнее котёнка, — веселится Ацуму, пока они вызывают такси, — как ты мог довериться Акааши?  
Осаму, пробка внутри которого продолжает работать по воле Акааши, веселья Ацуму не разделяет. Но и не злится, что радует.

— Я бы посмотрел на тебя, как бы ты его не послушался, — говорит Осаму со скепсисом, — ещё и жаловаться бы потом прибежал.  
— А вот и нет! — возмущается в ответ Ацуму. — Да я вообще никогда ни на что не жалуюсь.  
— Я был уверен, что все предусмотрел, — разочарованно тянет Осаму. — Даже отобрал пульт!  
— Мальчики, — прерывает их Акааши своим тоном учителя начальных классов, который использует только для близнецов, — наша машина.

Ацуму усаживается на переднее сидение, а Акааши располагается рядом с Осаму на заднем и, проявляя небывалое милосердие, немного снижает скорость вибрации в пробке. Осаму не выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь благодарным, но над его неумением говорить «спасибо», когда это требуется, Акааши начал работать совсем недавно — поэтому и не ждёт этого. Он незаметно сжимает его руку своей и вслух говорит:  
— Не напрягайтесь, Осаму-сан. Дома вам станет лучше.

В квартире Осаму, даже не разувшись, сразу идёт в комнату. Ацуму, как примагниченный, тянется за ним, но Акааши пресекает это — велит сначала раздеться и вымыть руки. Сам он делает то же самое.  
С желанием поскорее раздеть Осаму и Ацуму и сотворить с ними хоть что-нибудь в действительности очень трудно бороться, но Акааши нарочно медлит, давая себе время насладиться томительным ожиданием.   
Но он не собирается сдерживать остальных.

Осаму лежит лицом в постель, и его состояние выдают лишь почти незаметные движения бёдер — скромные попытки справиться с возбуждением. Ацуму нетерпеливо стаскивает с него кроссовки, отбрасывая их куда-то вглубь комнаты вместе с носками, и просит совсем несчастно:  
— Саму, пожалуйста, повернись ко мне.

Осаму не остаётся ничего, кроме как послушаться — желание почувствовать Ацуму без лишних слоев ткани, без сковывающей хоть сколько-то движения одежды в нем гораздо сильнее, чем неспособность двигаться.

— Акааши, ты… просто… пиздец, — стонет Осаму, пока Ацуму спешно стягивает с него джинсы. На его серых трусах темнеет широкое влажное пятно, и Акааши свистяще выдыхает сквозь зубы, потрясённый. До него только сейчас в полной мере доходит, что он провернул и что из этого последовало — все это время его будоражила сама идея, развлекал процесс наблюдения. А теперь возбуждение, копившееся внутри с того самого момента, когда они с Ацуму переступили порог «Онигири Мия», заполнило собой каждую клетку его тела и каждый уголок мыслей.  
Приходится сжать пах прямо сквозь брюки, чтобы дать себе обманчивое впечатление временного облегчения — Акааши пока не считает нужным присоединяться к братьям, ему хочется посмотреть.  
И послушать.

— Осаму-сан, — просит Акааши, — расскажите нам, как ощущения?  
— Издеваешься? — прерывисто спрашивает Осаму, невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок, пока Ацуму целует его колено.  
— Нисколько.  
И Акааши даже не врет.

— Давай же, — подначивает его уже Ацуму, медленно, в отличие от всего остального, снимая с Осаму белье, — мне тоже интересно послушать.  
Когда он трогает подтянутую мошонку, легко касается налитых яиц, Осаму резко втягивает воздух носом и сдаётся.  
— Окей, окей! Я скажу, — и добавляет требовательно, обращаясь к Ацуму, — если ты вставишь мне наконец!  
Ацуму кивает, но на самом деле не спешит выполнять указание: он не вытаскивает пробку, а проворачивает ее внутри Осаму, отчего тот непроизвольно вскидывает бёдра вверх. Его член тяжело качается в такт этому движению, мажет влажным по напрягшимся мышцам живота.  
Ацуму чуть тянет пробку на себя и снова проталкивает внутрь, постукивая пальцами по основанию, пока Осаму хватает воздух ртом и мнёт не снятое с постели покрывало пальцами.  
Осаму не всегда и не на все реагирует так — но ожидание и стимуляция, кажется, способны в разы повысить его чувствительность.

— На самом деле, вроде бы ничего нового, — между вздохами пытается выговорить Осаму, — но эффект неожиданности — это просто охренеть.  
Акааши подсаживается сбоку от него, гладит во взмокшим вискам, перебирает волосы, пальцами свободной руки переплетаясь с пальцами Осаму. Ацуму пользуетесь тем, что Осаму есть на что отвлечься и быстро раздевается, швыряя вещи в изножье кровати.  
Осаму говорит ещё:  
— Вибрация не сильная, но пробирает аж до пальцев на ногах. Да ноги сами как будто ватные! А ещё сначала мне показалось, что я могу кончить за минуту.  
— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — усмехается Ацуму. — Как бы ты кончил в трусы и потом страдал бы, что осквернил своё рабочее место.  
Осаму пинает его коленом в бок и огрызается:  
— Тебе больше нечего делать, кроме как трепать языком? Займись уже, блять, делом!  
— Когда ты так просишь, тебе сложно отказать — низко нависнув над Осаму шепчет Ацуму, а Акааши понимает, что они даже не поцеловались ни разу, с тех пор как остались без свидетелей.  
Он опускается с постели на колени перед ней, поворачивает к себе Осаму за подбородок и трогает его губы своими, почти невинно и целомудренно. Сразу же тянется и к Ацуму, повторяя с ним то же самое. А после любуется тем, как они целуют друг друга — влажно, жарко и невыносимо нежно.  
Пока это происходит, Ацуму наконец выключает и вытаскивает из Осаму пробку, откладывая ее в сторону и, придерживая член, мелкими толчками постепенно входит до конца. Осаму стонет ему в рот, и Ацуму спрашивает тихо:  
— Не больно? Все хорошо?  
Осаму отвечает так же тихо, обнимая его талию ногами:  
— Все супер. Двигайся, давай, двигайся, ну же!

— Вау, — выдыхает Ацуму, толкаясь в Осаму, — после пробки ты как будто с подогревом.  
Низкий смех Осаму сплетается с его же стоном, и для Акааши этот звук кажется самым волшебным на всем свете.  
— Твои комплименты такие же дурацкие как и ты сам, — не удерживается от комментария Осаму.  
— Я даже не обижен, — с улыбкой отвечает Ацуму. — Ведь ты любишь меня и мои комплименты.

А после Ацуму ускоряет темп, и им наконец-то становится не до разговоров.

Акааши сидит почти неподвижно, боясь любым лишним движением разрушить их единение. Его очередь ещё придёт, а пока он имеет возможность наблюдать за одним из самых прекрасных зрелищ в его жизни. Ацуму и Осаму красивы сами по себе, Акааши готов любоваться каждым из них столько, сколько это возможно, но вместе они представляют собой удивительную гармонию, от которой Акааши регулярно приходит в эстетический экстаз.  
Ацуму не способен не трогать Осаму даже секунду — его руки беспорядочно касаются то там, то здесь, оглаживая, сжимая, отмечаясь. Осаму не уступает — но он, в отличие от Ацуму, избегает хаотичности, стремиться вцепиться мёртвой хваткой, зафиксировать и не отпускать. 

Первый раз они кончают до смешного быстро, у Акааши на полу даже не успевают затечь колени. Он заворожённо смотрит, как на пальцах Ацуму, обнимающих член Осаму, оседают мутные капли, и приподнимается, чтобы их слизать.  
Сам Ацуму мелко дрожит, переживая оргазм, и валится на вяло сопротивляющегося Осаму.

Только теперь Акааши встаёт и раздевается, аккуратно вешая свою одежду на спинку ближайшего стула. Когда он поворачивается обратно, Ацуму уже лежит рядом с Осаму, целуя его в плечо.

— Что ты наделал, Цуму, — жалуется Осаму, — из меня теперь течёт.  
— Я разберусь с этим, — подаёт голос Акааши и забирается в постель, оказываясь между раздвинутых ног Осаму.  
Ацуму говорит:  
— На тебя всегда можно положиться, Акааши, ты чудо.

Акааши помогает себе руками, раздвигая в стороны ягодицы Осаму, и без промедления прижимается ртом к его входу, засасывает чувствительную и натертую кожу, проталкивает внутрь язык. Осаму издаёт задушенный звук, поразительно похожий на всхлипывание, и расслабляет мышцы — так Акааши куда проще вылизать его дочиста, собрать всю сперму, которой его наполнил Ацуму. Терпкий и горьковатый вкус смешивается с чуть синтетическим — от смазки, но Акааши не обращает внимания на такие мелочи. Он старается так тщательно, что у него слишком быстро устают губы и язык, но оторваться от Осаму сейчас — просто невозможно. Акааши делает это только для того, чтобы широко облизать его яйца, вобрать их по очереди в рот, уткнуться носом в жесткие волоски на лобке и вдохнуть насыщенный запах тела.   
Осаму зажимает голову Акааши бёдрами, мечется беспокойно, шумно выдыхает и бездумно хватается за лежащего рядом Ацуму. Судя по каким-то одобрительным словам, которые Акааши почти не разбирает, Ацуму тоже в восторге от того, какой Осаму сейчас — открытый, потерявший голову от удовольствия, остро чувствующий каждое прикосновение. 

Акааши все же старается быть не слишком напористым, не превращать удовольствие в чрезмерное, невыносимое — и его действия приносят свой результат: член Осаму снова крепнет. Ацуму тоже возбуждается по-новой, справляясь самостоятельно — он медленно гладит себя, сжимает и несильно оттягивает мошонку, щипает соски.   
Акааши нестерпимо хочется сделать со своим собственным стояком уже хоть что-нибудь, поэтому спрашивает:  
— Ацуму-сан… что я… что мне можно?

Ацуму, кажется, удивляется вопросу: но не той его части, где Акааши спрашивает разрешения — потому что Акааши, в отличие от остальных, умеет быть вежливым!  
Скорее тому, что Акааши счёл его более здравомыслящим, чтобы что-то решать.  
Акааши и сам этому удивляется, но он действует по ситуации — а она сейчас складывается именно таким образом.

Ацуму приподнимается на локте, ведёт ладонью по груди Осаму и задаёт ему вопрос:  
— Саму, хочешь помочь Акааши?  
— А почему не хочешь ты? Чем ты там занимался на сборах, предавался безудержной лени и никак не можешь войти в темп?  
Акааши на мгновение чувствует себя чужим из-за этого перекладывания обязанностей. Как будто он тут лишний, и ему стоило остаться в такси и уехать к себе домой, когда была такая возможность. Но ощущение рассеивается так же резко, как и возникает, стоит Осаму скрестить ноги на его пояснице.  
— Да к черту тебя, Цуму, мне же лучше, — заявляет Осаму и говорит уже Акааши, — я весь твой. Пользуйся, как душе угодно.  
У Акааши перехватывает дыхание от такого предложения.  
Ацуму же решает оправдаться:  
— Я просто хочу посмотреть. Вы же охренеть, какие красивые, что плохого в том, что я хочу полюбоваться?  
«Просто удивительно, — успевает подумать Акааши, — как мы иногда совпадаем в наших желаниях».

Член Акааши входит в Осаму не встречая никакого сопротивления — их совместными с Ацуму усилиями тот раскрытый, растраханный, мягкий. Исключительно физически давления на член как будто бы недостаточно — просто потому что Ацуму крупнее его во всех местах — но Акааши готов кончить только из-за одного осознания, что он вставляет Осаму после Ацуму, пока тот смотрит на все это, да ещё и с такой любовью в глазах.  
С любовью, направленной на Акааши в том числе.

Сложно, да и бесполезно считать, какой по счету это их совместный раз, но для Акааши каждый — как первый. Потому что он до сих пор до конца не может поверить в то, что самая его откровенная и сладкая фантазия осуществилась в жизни.  
Осуществляется прямо сейчас.

Ацуму, несмотря на его слова, быстро надоедает бездействовать — он тянет Акааши к себе за шею, глубоко целует, лаская его рот языком, а пальцами сжимает соски, оттягивает колечки пирсинга.  
Наигравшись с Акааши, он склоняется над пахом Осаму и принимается вылизывать его живот и полувозбужденный член. Осаму вплетает пальцы в волосы Ацуму, направляет, безмолвно просит о большем — и это совсем не то, в чем его можно ослушаться. Когда Ацуму берет в рот почти на всю длину, Осаму рефлекторно сжимается внутри, и каждое сокращение мышц отзывается в Акааши волной неумолимо подступающего удовольствия.  
Он теряется в нем, сбитый с толку, лишённый способности воспринимать окружающую действительность — единственное, что ещё держит Акааши в ней — это тёмные взгляды Ацуму и Осаму, направленные будто в самую его душу.  
Акааши жалеет, что не может смотреть на них одновременно, поэтому, достигнув оргазма, он запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок, на котором видит яркие вспышки, не сразу осознавая, что никаких вспышек там, конечно, быть не может.  
Акааши приходит в себя медленно, постепенно отмечая, что громкие стоны, которые он слышал, принадлежали именно ему — Осаму теперь способен разве что на едва слышный скулёж. Что пальцы его с такой силой сжимали бока Осаму, что наверняка останутся синяки. И что сам Осаму прямо сейчас снова кончает, толкаясь в горло Ацуму, сжимая Акааши так туго, что это почти неприятно.  
Ацуму не отстаёт от них обоих, быстро водя рукой по члену, буквально выжимая из себя оргазм — чтобы успеть, чтобы обратить их удовольствие в нечто целостное, неделимое. 

Вот теперь им точно требуется небольшая передышка — несмотря на то, что даже до вечера ещё слишком далеко, Акааши не отказался бы от пары часов сна. Он высказывает это предложение вслух — и не встречает ни единого возражения.  
Акааши устраивается между близнецами — это их любимая поза для совместного сна, пусть Акааши и допускает, что может однажды быть задушенным и больше никогда не проснуться. Не самая печальная кончина, если подумать.  
Он сонно бормочет:  
— Теперь мы в расчёте за прошлую неделю. Особенно за кольцо.  
Ацуму торжествует:  
— Я же говорил, что это месть! Саму, ты ходишь по охуенно тонкому льду, когда выводишь Акааши из себя.  
— Да никого я не выводил из себя, — обиженно произносит Осаму куда-то в макушку Акааши. — Нет, ну ты серьезно? Что я сделал не так?  
Акааши чуть оборачивается, чтобы поймать его взгляд. Улыбается слабо, гладит лежащую на его бедре руку и отвечает:  
— Все вы сделали так. Иначе сегодня не было бы так хорошо.

И после этого почти сразу засыпает, краем уха слушая, как негромко переговариваться Осаму и Ацуму.  
Все в самом деле очень хорошо.


End file.
